Daddy
by Faith Hunter Jounouchi
Summary: Just a simple day in the life of a now 17-year-old single Father, Katsuya Jounouchi. One-shot, cuteness and fluff! Please Read and Review!


Author's Note: This is just a little story I thought up one night drawing a picture of Katsuya Jounouchi and a son that I had made up for him. Let me just say that if Jou was a real person, man would he be my boyfriend and of course I would give him a family. In the story, there is mention of a woman named Faith, she is a character based on me and she belongs to me. Jayson Katsuya Hunter Jounouchi is Jou and Faith's child and he too belongs to me. There is also another little boy in this story that is a fictional character and that I barrowed from my friend Karla. Thank you Karla!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: Sad side story

Daddy Jou's POV 

There is nothing like parenthood. It is the most energy-consuming job you will ever experience in your entire life, if you think CP (College Prep) Calculus was exhausting try having a kid or two and raise them on your own then come talk to me. As tiring as it may be, there is also nothing greater. I wouldn't trade my right to be a parent for anything in the world. My boy is my whole world.

Jayson Katsuya Hunter Jounouchi is the name of my two-year-old little boy, I know, his name is large for such a tiny being but…he has a big heart to suit the name. My little boy is the most beautiful I have ever seen, he has his mother's shining blue eyes, of course he has my mop of blonde hair that weaves gently with the brown his mother passed on to him, but… the best thing about him; is his goofy little grin. Like father like son.

I lie awake now for a good half hour in the morning these days, a half hour before I even need to get up, I was never like that before Jayson, I would sleep all day if it weren't for that alarm that stood on my night stand. I love my new life, I feel like I have something to live for and a purpose in life. To raise my son and do all that I can for him so that he gets the most out life. I don't want him to have to go through what I did for a while. I will never go through a time in my life where I would beat my son. Though I was hospitalized once or twice, my Dad has come to terms with what he had done and changed himself completely, especially after he found out he was going to be a Grandpa. I did find it in my heart to forgive him and give him another chance to be a real Dad for me, and to say the least, he has been. He helped me get this comfy little apartment of my own that I live in now, it fits just right for Jayson and I, there is even a little playground across the street where he can play. There is only one word to describe my life as: Perfect. I couldn't ask for more. Yeah, I may only be 17 and still in school, but that was what Faith and I decided that one night, that was our risk and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I yawn and I rub my eyes and smile to myself, this is the way Faith would have wanted it. She would want me happy and to live my life and to raise our son, though the lord knows I miss her tremendously, so does Jayson. He doesn't quite understand what happened to his mother all he knows is that she got sick after having him and passed away. I was torn that day. I was going to ask Faith to marry me that night but…

Normal POV

A little muffled sneeze breaks Jou's train of thought and he smiles. He yawns once more then sits up and stands up out of bed and stretches. Afterwards, Jou makes his way quietly into Jayson's room. There in a little bed lies the pride and joy of Katsuya's life. The little Jounouchi is nestled comfortably beneath his Red-Eyes Black Dragon comforter and is sleeping soundly. Though he doesn't really have the heart, Jou gently lifts Jayson into his arms and tries to awaken his sleeping son.

Getting an idea, Jou begins to mess with the little blonde's nose. Jayson sneezes again and his father smiles. "Jayson, come on pal, wake up." Katsuya soothes. The baby stirs but Jou's work was to no avail. He brings the boy into his room and lays him on the bed. Jou tucks him in and kisses his head before turning on some cartoons and going into the bathroom for a quick shower. It must be all the little things that matter most in life because Katsuya smiles softly to himself as his eyes connect with Jayson's little Red-Eyes Black Dragon outfit.

Jou's POV

It amazes me really that I am in full responsibility of this child, don't get me wrong though, I have had threats where Social Services wanted to take Jayson from me. They thought I was an unfit father and wasn't capable of raising him on my own, how wrong were they? I have a very powerful lawyer as well; he goes by the name of Seto Kaiba. Yep, I just said what you think I said, Seto Kaiba. He really let go of the whole putting me down thing after he met Jayson for the first time. I think it amazed him to see me raising a child on my own, and besides he's a sucker for little kids, he absolutely adores Jayson. Yeah, I know, very unlike Kaiba but I think a lot of people forget that he's a father figure himself, he did raise Mokuba and did damn good job of it, the kid is perfect.

I end my quick shower and begin to dry myself then throw on my pajama bottoms for the time being. I exit the bathroom connected to my room to come upon my still slumbering son. Ra he's just like me.

Normal POV

Jou walks over to his bed and sits at the edge before Jayson. "Jayson, come on little one, you have to get up. You're going to school with Daddy today." The boy stirs again but still nothing, Jou gently shakes Jayson's tummy and watches as his son's eyelids part slowly. "Hey baby dragon, time to get up." Jayson reaches out to Katsuya and the blonde teen takes him up. "Daddy…. I wan' a cookie."

"A cookie? In the morning? I don't know, I think you need to eat some cereal first."

"Why?"

"Because…" Jou answered to his toddler. The blonde made his son some oatmeal then sat him down in his high chair while he went to go get dressed, pick out Jayson's clothes, and get them both ready for the day ahead.

Jou dressed in his normal blue school uniform and then dressed his little boy in a blue shirt and some black pants. He had washed Jayson's face of any food particles and combed his hair so that he looked presentable for the day, well, at least for an hour anyway. Jou grabbed one of his son's coloring books and the box of crayons that went along with it and slid it into his school bag. Throwing the bag over his shoulders, picking up Jayson, and then grabbing his car keys the duo was out the door.

At School

Jou unbuckled Jayson from his car seat, grabbed his bag, and they made their way inside the school. Today Jounouchi would be in his parenting class all day, getting evaluated on how well he raises and treats his son. Jou hated these days, he always thought that the Social Service woman that came would try and find some way to take Jayson away from him. He felt that she was out to get him.

'9-B' Jou thought to himself, he knew where he was at he just always read the sign before entering the classroom. As he entered an ever so happy red-haired teacher Ms. Grey greeted him.

"There is my little Jounouchi!" She said while taking the boy from Jou's arms. Jayson smiled and hugged her. Katsuya smiled. "He has grown a bit hasn't he?" She asked. Jou nodded, "Yep, he's an inch taller and a pound heavier."

"Good, you two should be fine then, I don't see anything wrong with him." Jou felt a slight wave of relief fall over his heavy chest and smile. Ms. Grey handed the baby back and watched as the little one cuddled into his father's body and yawn. Jou kissed the top of his baby's head and smiled. " Wuv you Daddy."

"I love you too Jayson."

"He is so lucky to have a father like you, I can only imagine what kind of a family you would have been if Faith hadn't passed away." Jou smiled weakly and nodded, "We would have been happy and we probably would have added a few more little ones." Ms. Grey nodded and smiled, "But you are dong so well for a kid your age, you juggle school with work and fatherhood, you should feel very accomplished." The blonde nodded, "I do. I'm proud of what has happened to me. Though I don't recommend it for any teenager my age. Waiting would be best for everyone, but if it happens, they need to step up and be an adult and take responsibility for what they have created. That is what school has been teaching us, so why not prove our knowledge?" Ms. Grey smiled, "You are so grown up Katsuya Jounouchi."

"Daddy…uh go potty." Jayson whined from his father's arms. The blonde smiled and excused himself from his teacher. Yep, the blonde was right in the middle of potty-training his little boy. Jou was so proud of his son, Jayson was catching on quickly with the whole thing, he is going to be an intelligent kid, he was sure. Jayson did what his Daddy wanted of him then they were on their way back to Ms. Grey's room.

"Awwwwe…How cute Jounouchi!" A girl's voice cried. He looked straight ahead and saw a group of girls standing by his classroom door. They ran over to Jou and Jayson. "Is this your little brother?" One girl asked. He shook his head, "No, he's my son." The girl stopped and looked up at him. "What? You mean you're already taken. Awe…humph." Jou didn't get into details about what his family and personal life consist of; some are just too painful to talk about at times. Suddenly the bell for class rang and all the female students broke away from Jou reluctantly. "Uhhh…. up Daddy." Jayson whined from his father's feet. The blonde quickly swooped up his baby and made him giggle, and then he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Jou sat himself down in a chair at one of six rectangular tables with Jayson on his lap and watched as teenaged parents like him walk through the door. Some gasped when they saw Katsuya, they never thought he would be a teenage parent.

"Daddy… I wan' my color book p'ease." Jayson asked. Jou smiled and pulled his son's book and crayons out. "Geg you" The boy said while taking his book and setting it on the table and grabbing his colors, then beginning to color. As Jou watched his son color a little boy, no more than two-years-older than Jayson ran into the classroom and smiled at him. The little boy had familiar blue eyes; his hair was a cinnamon brown weaved with ebony strands. This boy reminded him of someone, but…he couldn't quite set his finger on it.

"Hi there, where is your Mom and Dad?" Jou asked. Jayson looked up from his book and waved at the boy. The brown haired boy waved back. "Fabien Seto Kaiba!" The room went silent when the next teenage boy walked in after his son. Seto Kaiba?

"What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a child before?" Seto asked sarcastically. The brunette teen looked to where his son was looking and almost as surprised to see Jounouchi sitting there with a little boy that looked almost identical to him. "You too?" Kaiba asked. Jou nodded while going back to watching his son color. The young CEO sat next to Katsuya and Fabien hopped into his lap to also watch Jayson.

"How did you keep him a secret for so long and why?" Jou asked looking up at the teen next to him. "Security and because he doesn't need to be tormented by the press and psycho fan girls." Was Kaiba's answer. Before Jou could ask anything else, the woman he hated most walked in.

"Good morning parents and children." Said Mrs. Brown. Everyone but Seto and Jou greeted her. They both hated her, unknowingly, for the same reason. She was a fat old woman, with gray frizzy hair, and spectacles as big as plates, Jou wrinkled his nose when he got a whiff of her, she also smelt funny.

"I assume you all know why you're here right?" She asked to the class. Some students were clueless and others their heads. "Alright then, I am here from Social Services to see whether or not you are all suitable parents for your young children, and if I have any reason to doubt you I will make sure that child is taken and put up for adoption so that it may have a chance to succeed in this life." Mrs. Brown said looking straight at Katsuya. He glared at her then wrapped his arms around his son. Jayson whined when he looked up and saw the lady looking at his Daddy.

"Daddy, I no yike her." Jou held his son close, "I know Jayson Daddy don't like her either."

"She scares your son just as much as she scares me." Seto said into Jou's ear. He nodded at Kaiba then looked back at the lady and listened carefully to what she had to say, he was not going to let her take his son from him, it would be a cold day in hell when that happened. Mrs. Brown went on to explain what it was she wanted the kids to exercise then she explained that she would have a personal meeting with each and every parent.

"Mr. Jounouchi I think I want to start with you." She sneered. He stood up with a fidgety Jayson in his arms and followed her out into the hall, Kaiba watched until she shut the door purposely so that he couldn't have a say in what she did or said.

"Alright Mr. Jounouchi, tell me, why do you think I should let you keep this poor boy any longer? He needs a real home, not with a stupid kid like yourself."

"You have no right to be jumping to conclusions about me, you don't know what our home life is like. Your just a conservative that wants all these teenage parents to give up their children so that they don't grow up and know more about the real world. You want the children to live boring and undefined lives with snobby adults that probably hate children! Just because I'm 17 doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing! Just because I'm a single parent doesn't mean I am a bad one! I have been raising Jayson alone since the day he was born and he's just fine with me thank you!" Jou felt his temperature rise and tears begin to sting his eyes, he and Faith both knew this was going to happen, but Jou has to deal with it alone. "And if you make another threat about me being a terrible parent without proof, I will take you to court for harassment." Jayson had begun to cry while his father was making his point clear. Jou walked back into the classroom while soothing his son.

"Ssssh, you're just fine little one." Jou said while sitting down in his chair, one of the teen mothers came over to Jou and made sure that Jayson was going to be okay. He appreciated her concern and thanked her.

"It's okay Jayson." Fabien said in a soft voice while patting the blonde boy's head. Jou smiled then looked at Kaiba who was also smiling. 'Guess children can change the worst of us.' Katsuya thought to himself. He kissed his boy's head then held him a tad tighter. Jayson liked it when he felt locked and secured in his father's arms. Eventually he calmed and quit crying but then was on the verge of falling asleep. Jou quickly put away Jayson's stuff then sat still in the chair for a bit so Jayson could get to sleep.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Kaiba asked. Jou shook his head, "Nah, not really, well not when he's around people doesn't know." Kaiba nodded, "Shy?" Katsuya smiled.

Back At Home

"Daddy look wha' I make." Jayson said from his high chair. Jou came over to get a look then smiled at the smiley face pizza his son had made. "That's very nice Jay but look at the mess of pizza sauce in your hair and on your face." The baby smiled at his father. "Finish up then I'll give you a bath." Jayson clapped his hands together, "Yea bafy, bafy, bafy!" The boy hurried as much as he could then was happy when Jou took him into the bathroom and stuck him in the tub.

"Is this your favorite part at night?" Jou asked while carefully pouring water onto Jayson's head making sure not to get it in his eyes. "No, I yike laying wif you and watching cartoons." Jou smiled, "I like that too." After bath, Katsuya dressed his son in some feet pajamas with all the dragons of duel monsters depicted on them.

"Look," Jayson pointed to his pajamas, "It's you Daddy." The boy said pointing to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Jou laughed and smiled then finished brushing the boy's hair.

The father and son duo went into the living room to watch a little bit of cartoons. Jayson's favorite was 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'. "Look Daddy, Blu!" Jou smiled and nodded. Falling onto the couch sighing, Jou was happy he didn't have to work tonight. Jayson suddenly jumped onto his Dad and began wrestling with him. A little while later, the little boy was out cold, asleep comfortably on his father's chest. Jou smiled then looked up at the picture of Faith he had on the entertainment center. "We love and miss you Faith." Jou whispered before turning the TV and front room lamp off. He lifted off the couch and took Jayson into his room and tucked the boy beneath his Red-Eyes comforter and kissed his head, "I love you Jayson." The blonde teen plugged in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon nightlight then headed to his room. He fell to the bed and buried himself beneath the warmth of the blankets. It hadn't been a half hour when he felt the bed shift slightly and a little body crawl into bed with his Daddy. Jou didn't say a thing, he welcomed his son then pulled him close, and together they slept peacefully.

End

Author's Note: Awe…. wasn't that just darling! Yeah I know it's different from what I usually write but it was just an idea that had been floating around in my head for a week. I hope you all like it! Please review!


End file.
